


Danger

by WelshPraiseFan



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshPraiseFan/pseuds/WelshPraiseFan
Summary: I don't want to give too much away but this is my take on what could have happened after Christmas 2019 in the Robinson/Willis household.You can expect, drama, angst and lots of romance
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Hidden Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this story will be yet but its possible it could run for a while as there are a few twists and turns along the way - I do like drama as well as romance 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, this is just for fun

As the sun set over Ramsey Street the residents of No 22 were wrapping up their earlier celebrations in the back yard for David’s homecoming. He had been through an awful ordeal these past few months but he was finally on the mend. He would need to take numerous medications and was still quite weak but at least he was home. ‘Hey has anyone seen Paul?’ Terese asked as she placed the used glasses into the washing up bowl ‘I haven’t seen him for a while’ she added, concerned  
‘Yeah he didn’t seem his normal self this evening did he?’ David commented  
‘Auntie T?’ Roxy called, whilst nodding towards the bottom of the back yard where Paul was standing, glass in hand staring at the sky deep in thought  
‘Can you lot start cleaning up?’ she asked as she removed her rubber gloves and headed to the back yard. As she approached him, she slid her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back ‘It’s beautiful isn’t it’ she said softly  
Paul responded with a simple nod, trying to hide the tears that escaped down his cheeks ‘Are you ok?’ she asked, this time he failed to respond at all, she sensed that he was struggling so moved slowly to face him. As soon as she saw how visibly upset he was her heart broke ‘Oh sweetheart…come here’ she pulled him into a tight hug ‘It’s ok’ she rubbed the back of his head as he sobbed on her shoulder.  
Back into the house David and Roxy watched from the window as Paul broke down in Terese’s arms, he looked so vulnerable, not the Paul Robinson they all knew and loved. ‘He’s taken this really hard hasn’t he?’ Roxy commented  
‘Yeah, I don’t think I have ever known Paul to show his emotions, not like this’ Aaron replied as he approached his husband  
‘Seeing Robert again must have brought back so many bad memories for him’ David said ‘I didn’t realise the affect he had on him’  
‘I guess none of us know what goes on in Paul’s head’ Aaron rubbed David’s back  
‘Do you think he will be ok?’ Roxy asked looking concerned  
‘Of course he will, this is Paul we are talking about, now come on lets clean up this mess and leave them talk’ Aaron replied as he grabbed the rubber gloves from the work surface.

In the yard Terese released Paul from her hug and took his face into her hands ‘He’s going to be ok’  
‘I know’ he nodded ‘It’s not David’  
‘Robert?’  
‘I’m scared Terese’ he cried  
‘Oh sweetheart…..he’s back behind bars now, he can’t hurt you’  
‘You don’t know what he’s capable of… I could see the hate in his eyes as they took him away….this isn’t over, it’s just the beginning’  
‘Listen to me’ she began ‘You have every right to be scared, who could blame you after everything he has done in the past and no one would expect you to forgive him but maybe….just maybe after all this, saving David he may be trying to change, if not for you for Harlow’  
‘Oh darling that’s what he wants you to believe’ he said sounding defeated ‘He’s got you all fooled, Harlow, David, Aaron and now you….. can’t you see what he’s doing, he’s getting to the most important people in my life and I can’t let him do that. If he hurt you or any of the family I don’t know what I would do Terese’  
‘Hey, I’m not going anywhere ok’ tears filled her eyes ‘I love you and whatever happens we deal with it together ok’  
‘I have to protect you’ he replied  
‘And I will protect you, we haven’t gone through years of heartbreak and drama to finally get to this point, for Robert to take you away from me….I won’t let him do that’ she leaned towards him and kissed him softly  
‘I don’t deserve you’  
‘Nope you don’t’ she smiled ‘and don’t you forget it’ Paul couldn’t help but smile in response, she always knew how to cheer him up even when smiling was the last thing he wanted to do. ‘Thank you’ he whispered ‘Thank you for being my wife and best friend’ he said as his lips pressed against hers, kissing her deeply.

The following morning Terese walked down the stairs, putting in her final earring. She rolled her eyes as she heard raised voices coming from the backyard. As she approached the window she could see Harlow ripping into Paul, she certainly was a Robinson that’s for sure. She approached the table ‘Hey what’s going on? I could hear you as I came down the stairs’  
‘It’s Grandad, I asked him to take me to see my father today but he’s refusing and is banning me too’  
‘I’m not banning you Harlow, I just don’t want you to go’  
‘Doesn’t the fact he saved David’s life mean anything to you? He’s had a big operation too, you haven’t even asked how he is’  
‘I will always be grateful for what he did for David but it doesn’t change what he has done in the past’ he responded  
‘He’s trying to change but with people like you against him, he doesn’t even have a chance, the least you could do is say thank you to him’ she said angrily  
‘Ok, ok enough’ Terese interrupted ‘Harlow, your grandad has his reasons for not wanting to visit the prison and we have to respect that’  
‘Well I don’t, he tries to make out he is a family man and loves his family but dad is family’  
‘It’s not that simple sweetheart’ she placed her hand on Harlow’s shoulder ‘There’s a lot of bad history between your father and grandad, its things we will probably never understand and can’t be fixed by him donating a kidney’  
‘Well if he won’t take me, will you?’ Harlow asked  
‘No…no she won’t’ Paul interrupted before Terese could answer ‘Harlow I don’t want any of you going near that place’  
‘Well you can’t stop me, he’s my father!’ she snapped before storming off inside  
‘Harlow’ Terese called after her  
‘Oh just leave her, she will calm down’  
‘I’m not so sure Paul, she is really set on going to see her father and to be honest I can’t blame her’ she said honestly to Pauls fury  
‘What’ he said angrily  
‘Sweetheart, you have to try and see this from her point of view, she wasn’t around when he did all those awful things. She wants to get to know him and neither me, you or anyone else can deny her that, all we can do is support her and be there for her if it all goes wrong’  
‘He is using her to get to me, why can’t you see that. I’m just trying to protect her’  
‘I know you are’ she reached out for his hand ‘ I know you are but the best way to do that is to go with her’  
Paul looked horrified ‘She is going to find a way to see him, at least if you take her, you are the one in control’  
‘I don’t think I can do it’ he replied honestly  
‘You Mr Robinson can do anything’ she smiled ‘I know you can…please sweetheart, at least think about it’ she kissed the top of his head before leaving him to contemplate what she had said to him’

Later that morning, Paul entered No 22 and found Harlow and Terese sitting on the sofa watching a film  
‘Oh hiya darling… good walk’ Terese asked smiling  
‘Yeah’ he leaned over the back of the sofa a planted a soft kiss on her lips ‘What are you watching?’  
‘Nothing you would be interested in, its about family’ Harlow said harshly  
‘Harlow’ Terese warned  
‘Harlow I’m sorry about this morning’ Paul began as he took a seat on the vacant chair ‘Although I think it’s a bad idea,you having any kind of contact with your father and I do have my reasons, very good reasons….I also appreciate that no matter what he has done, he is still your father and I have no right to deny you the chance to get to know him’  
Terese smiled at him, she knew how hard this was for him but she loved him more than ever at this moment as he was putting his granddaughter’s feelings before his own.  
‘Does that mean you will let me visit him?’ Harlow asked  
‘I have arranged a visit for this afternoon, if you still want to go?’ he replied nervously ‘But there is one condition?’  
‘What?’ she sighed  
‘I will be with you at all times’  
‘You want to come too’ she looked surprised  
‘No Harlow, I don’t want to see Robert but Terese made me realise this isn’t about what I want, this is about you. I don’t trust him so I don’t want you left alone with him, now that’s the deal, take it or leave it…your choice’  
‘I’ll take it’ she smiled ‘Thank you’ she hugged Terese  
‘It’s not me you want to thank, it’s your grandad’ she replied hugging her back  
‘You made him change his mind’  
‘Your grandad loves you, he just wants what is best for you, we all do’ she said as she released Harlow from the hug. Harlow got up and hugged Paul ‘Thank you grandad’ she smiled before rushing upstairs to get ready. Terese reached her hand out to touch his ‘You have done the right thing’  
‘Have I?’  
‘Yes you have and I’m so proud of you’ she got up from the sofa and pulled Paul up into an embrace ‘I couldn’t love you more right now if I tried’  
‘I love you too darling’ he kissed her

Later that afternoon Paul and Harlow visited the prison where Robert was being held. During the visit, Harlow and Robert chatted while Paul stood at the back of the room observing without saying a word. As the visit ended and Harlow got ready to leave, Paul approached the glass ‘been very quiet dad’ Robert said coldly ‘Nothing to say to your son’  
‘Thank you for saving David’s life’ he said reluctantly before going to follow Harlow out when suddenly Robert shouted ‘Wait’  
Paul stopped and turned to face him ‘Take care of yourself dad, wouldn’t want any nasty accidents to happen to you’ he said with an evil smile that sent chills right through Pauls body. He could see the hate in his eyes, he hadn’t changed, granted he was a different person around Harlow he couldn’t deny that but the hate and anger towards Paul was clear for him to see. Paul made a swift exit and leaned against the wall to try to steady himself ‘Grandad are you alright?’ Harlow asked worriedly  
‘I’m fine…come on let’s get you home’  
‘Thank you for bringing me, it really means a lot to me’ Paul smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder ‘come on, Terese will be waiting’  
The long car journey back was done in silence, neither of them uttering a single word, both deep in their own thoughts. Paul finally pulled up onto the driveway of No22 and switched the ignition off.  
‘Why don’t you go on ahead, I just got a phone call I want to make’ Paul said  
‘Ok, I’ll put the kettle on’ she replied as she climbed out of the car. Once she was out of sight Paul aloud his true feelings to surface, his hands began to shake, his heart was pounding and he struggled to get his breath, he was having a mini panic attack. He kept relaying the last words Robert said to him over and over again, he wanted to hurt him he knew that but how was he going to do it, that is what was causing him to panic, he was losing control.  
Inside No 22 Terese sat staring at her mobile, they had been gone what seemed like ages and she was worried about Paul. She was about to phone Harlow when the door opened and she walked in ‘Oh hello darling… how was the visit?’ she asked while looking past her waiting for Paul to appear through the door after her, she just wanted to see him, to see he was alright.  
‘It’s was good yeah’ she replied walking into the kitchen putting the kettle on ‘We had a good chat’  
‘And your grandfather?’ Terese asked cautiously  
‘He thanked him for helping David’  
‘He did?’ Terese looked surprised, although she had hoped he would, she had not expected it  
‘Yeah, that’s all he said but at least it was a break through’ she smiled  
‘So where is he now?’ she looked curiously  
‘In the car, he said he had a phone call to make and then he would be in…..coffee?’  
‘Umm yes… yes thank you’ Terese replied hesitantly before heading towards the front door and heading to the drive way where she found Paul sitting in his car with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath ‘Paul?’ she said as she opened the door ‘Paul, sweetheart what’s wrong?’  
‘I’m fine, just couldn’t catch my breath for a minute that’s all’ he replied as he made his way out of the car  
‘Your shaking’ Terese commented worriedly  
‘I’m fine honestly, no need to worry’ he kissed her lightly before heading towards the house. Terese followed him looking really concerned, this wasn’t like Paul, he looked unwell. As he stepped into the house he placed his keys on the table and headed straight for the stairs  
‘Paul… where are you going?’  
‘I just want to get changed, I wont be long’ he replied  
‘OK, Ill get you a cup of tea’ she replied as she watched him climb the stairs. She knew there was something wrong but she had to find a way to get him to open up.  
Moments later she carried a cup of tea upstairs and into their bedroom ‘One tea with one sugar’ she smiled as she placed it on the bedside table  
‘What have I done to deserve you’ he replied  
‘I ask myself that everyday and I always come to the same conclusion, I love you’  
Paul leaned over and kissed her lightly at first but then deepened the kiss ‘I love you so much Terese’ he rested his forehead against hers ‘If anything ever happened to you, I don’t know what I would do, I wouldn’t want to live’ he admitted  
‘Hey where is this all coming from?’ she placed her hand on his cheek ‘I told you yesterday ‘I’m not going anywhere….ok’  
Paul nodded reluctantly ‘Ok’  
‘How did the visit go? Harlow seemed happy’  
‘They had a good chat, just finding out about each other really’  
‘Do you think he is sincere towards her?’ she asked  
‘I don’t know but whatever he feels for Harlow, he hates me’  
‘I’m sure that isn’t true’  
‘You didn’t see him Terese, I told you I can see it in his eyes’  
‘Maybe with you going with Harlow he will start to see you are not the man he thinks you are’ she said cautiously  
Paul just couldn’t get through to her, she would never understand he thought so just replied with a simple ‘maybe’  
‘Listen I’m going to go and catch up with Toadie about a few things for the foundation, why don’t you put your head down for a few hours, you look worn out’  
‘It’s a lovely thought but I have to go down to the hotel, Chloe wants to pitch one of her grand ideas’ he rolled his eyes  
‘Give her a chance, she’s a good worker’ Terese rubbed his arm  
‘I agree, she is a good worker but she’s not a good manager. You should be in that role not her’  
‘Paul come on…if you don’t do it for her then please do it for me’  
‘Ok’ he agreed reluctantly as she smiled  
‘Thank you’ she kissed him ‘See you later’  
‘Yeah’ he nodded

Later at the foundation, Terese sat going through her proposals for future buddy clubs with Toadie when he noticed she appeared off colour ‘Terese, I hope you don’t mind me asking but is everything alright?’  
‘Yes…yes of course’  
‘It’s just you don’t appear your usual self-that’s all, if this is all too much then you only have to say….I would understand’  
‘No Toadie honestly, it’s not work’  
‘Then there is something?’ he probed  
‘I’m worried about Paul’ she admitted ‘He hasn’t slept properly for weeks, he’s distant and I just don’t know how to help him. Normally I can read him so well but all this stuff with Robert, it really has knocked him, he’s so vulnerable at the moment’  
‘Hey listen what Robert did all those years ago was absolutely devastating, he hurt so many people’  
‘I understand that but Paul blames himself’ she played with her rings  
‘Everything Robert did was to hurt Paul, he was the target’  
‘He’s convinced Robert still wants to hurt him even though he is locked away, he’s really scared’ she admitted ‘I just want to help him’  
‘Then just be there for him when he needs you, I have never seen Paul like he is with you with anyone else, he really loves you and he will open up, you just have to be patient’  
‘I made him go to the prison with Harlow today’ she admitted ‘I thought it would do him good but I’m not so sure now  
‘You have both been through an awful lot recently, maybe you need sometime alone, away from the drama’  
‘Yeah maybe your right….thanks Toad’ she smiled  
‘Right if we are finished here, I’m going to head to the office, got shed loads of paperwork to get through’  
‘Yes I think we are all done and thanks again Toad’ she smiled before he left.  
She picked up her phone and considered messaging him but stopped herself, the more she fussed the more annoyed he would be she thought to herself, he had work to sort out at the hotel she would check up on him later, she thought as she started tidying up the paperwork in front of her. 

Meanwhile back on Ramsey Street Paul lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, he had been ignoring his phone calls all afternoon, he was so tired he just wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he would see Robert and his evil eyes repeating his last words to him. He knew he needed to open up to Terese, explain what was going on in his mind but she just didn’t understand he thought, how could she, she didn’t see the devastation he caused, the evil in his eyes and he didn’t want her too, he needed to protect her from him and he would do anything to do that. He felt a slight pain in his chest again and struggled to get his breath for the second time that day. His phone rang again, it was Chloe, he picked it up ‘hello’  
‘Paul I have been trying to get hold of you all afternoon, we had a meeting with the design company’  
‘I’m sure you can handle it’ he replied  
‘But Paul you ….’  
‘You’re the manager so manage…. If you can’t deal with a small design issue then I would suggest you rethink you position’  
‘It’s fine, I will deal with it and apologise for your absence’  
‘Is that all?’ He asked bluntly  
‘You will be here later for the meeting with Chief Inspector Dax?’  
‘Yes I’ll be there’ he said before hanging up and placing his phone on the bedside table. As he settled back down he listened to the squabbling downstairs, he sighed as he thought this house was never quiet, there was always something going on. Moments later he got up and made his way downstairs to address the problem ‘what is going on down here?’ He asked  
‘Roxy won’t take me for a driving lesson’ Harlow replied  
‘No what I said was….I can’t take you today because I’m busy and I need the car’  
‘Busy doing what?’Harlow laughed  
‘Things’Roxy replied  
‘But my test is coming up and I need all the practice I can get, tell her grandad’  
‘Tell he grandad’ Roxy repeated mocking her ‘you sound about 5’  
‘Terese said Hermonie was for us to share and I could use it to learn to drive in’  
‘Yes when I don’t need it’ she added  
‘Enough’ Paul shouted ‘I have heard enough, your both acting like spoilt children’  
‘But grandad….’  
‘Here is what is going to happen’ he began ‘Roxy will have the car and do what she needs to do and I will take you for a driving lesson ok’  
‘But what about work?’ She asked  
‘That can wait’ he said as he grabbed his keys ‘you coming’ he asked as he headed out of the door.  
‘He is definitely not right, when does Paul ever put things like this before work?’ Roxy stated  
‘Maybe he’s trying to change, maybe seeing my father has helped him see that family is more important’  
‘I’m not so sure’ Roxy replied as Harlow headed out of the door. 

The driving lesson was uneventful they didn’t speak much but as they arrived back into the street and pulled up outside no 22 Harlow spoke and mentioned visiting Robert again. His pain in his chest started again as his name was mentioned, he tried to remain calm as breathe, remembering everything Terese had said to him about being in control if he went with her but it was hard really hard not to lose his temper. ‘Grandad’ Harlow repeated bringing him out of his own world  
‘Sorry darling, what did you ask me?’  
‘Will you take me to see dad again next week?’  
‘We’ll see hey’ he replied calmly, smiling  
‘But you promised you wouldn’t stop me seeing him’ she snapped  
‘Harlow I didn’t say I would stop you’  
‘Why do you always do this, you say one thing and then do another’ she continued as she got out of the car, slamming the door just as Terese arrived home taking Paul by surprise ‘Whats going on?’ She asked as she stepped out of the car ‘Harlow?’  
‘Ask him’ she replied as she stormed off  
‘What have you done now?’ She asked turning to Paul  
‘Why do you always think the worst of me… I haven’t done anything’  
‘Well something has caused that scene’  
‘Yeah well for once, I was not at fault Terese. Harlow asked me to take her to see Robert again next week and I said we will see and that’s it and then she accused me of stopping her from seeing him’  
‘Oh Paul how many times do we need to go over this, you can’t control what your children or grandchildren do’  
‘Are you not listening to me, I didn’t say she couldn’t go, I said we would see and under the circumstances I think that was a fair response. What do you want me to do just forget my feelings, drop everything and take her as much as they will allow, this isn’t easy for me’ he replied as he held his chest.  
Before she could respond David approached ‘Dad how could you use Aaron like that, forcing him to break the law’  
‘Woah what!’Terese said ‘You did what?’ she turned to Paul  
‘I didn’t force him to do anything’  
‘Oh come on dad, just admit you were wrong for once in your life! What you made him do could jeopardise our chances of fostering’  
‘Hang on I’m telling you I didn’t force Aaron to do anything, Mannix had the stolen goods delivered to the shed, the minute I found out about them I went to sort it out but Aaron insisted on getting rid of them’  
‘And you expect me to believe that, come on dad this has you written all over it’  
‘Paul’ Terese questioned  
‘Aw what’s the point, you don’t want to hear the truth so why am I bothering, , I’m done’ he said sadly before getting back into his car  
‘Paul’ Terese shouted after him as she moved to the window ‘Paul where are you going?’  
‘Work, I got a meeting’ he replied before driving off  
‘Paul’ she shouted after him looking concerned  
‘Oh leave him cool off, he’ll soon come running back with a load of loose apologises’ David said  
‘I dunno David, something’s not right with you father, he hasn’t been himself for days, he’d never normally run off like that’  
‘You heard him he had a meeting and nothing or no one will get in the way of work with him. Maybe he should stop interfering in our lives and sort out his own’  
‘David I know your father can be controlling but everything he does is because he loves you, all of you’  
‘Yeah well that sort of love we could all do without’ he replied harshly  
Before she could respond Aaron came running over ‘David’ Aaron called as he he approached them ‘David I’m so sorry’  
‘It’s not your fault, I know dad made you do it’  
‘No no you got it wrong…Paul didn’t make me do anything, it was my decision, your dad looked so worn out so I insisted on sorting it for him, I thought I’d be helping him’  
‘Aaron how stupid could you be, you know how serious handling stolen goods is right?’  
‘I know and I’m really sorry, we will talk about it all I promise but right now I really need to speak to Paul, where is he?’ He asked  
‘He has a meeting at the hotel’ David replied  
‘I’ll try and get hold of him’ Terese offered as she pressed dial on his name ‘straight to answer phone’  
‘He’s probably already in the meeting’ David suggested ‘I’ll try Chloe’  
David dialled Chloe’s number and waited for it to ring ‘Hello’  
‘Chloe oh thank god, has the meeting started?’ David asked  
‘What meeting?’ She asked  
‘Dad said he had a meeting at the hotel and we need to speak to him’  
‘I haven’t seen Paul all day, he missed a meeting this morning with the designers but he did say he would be at the meeting with Chief inspector Dax later but that’s not until 7. Is everything alright?’  
‘So he’s not there and you haven’t seen him at all’  
‘Nope but if I do I’ll let you know’ she replied before hanging up

‘What’s wrong?’ Aaron asked ‘where is Paul?’  
‘Chloe hasn’t seen him all day, he missed a meeting this morning’  
‘What?’Terese said concerned ‘when I left him this morning he told me he was going to that meeting’  
‘He didn’t turn up and the other meeting isn’t until 7pm’  
‘So where is he?’ Aaron asked  
‘I have no idea’ David replied honestly  
‘I really need to speak to him, either that or I’m going to have to be honest with the cops’  
‘You need to be honest’ David began looking anxious ‘we can’t have this over us, tell the cops everything you know’  
‘What about Paul?’  
‘Well he should have thought about that before getting involved with someone like Mannix’  
‘David’ Terese said looking upset  
‘I’m sorry Terese but I have to do what’s best for my husband, dad got into this mess so he will have to take responsibility for once and deal with the consequences’  
‘He could go to jail’ she pointed out  
‘Nothing less than he deserves’  
‘You don’t mean that’ she said softly  
‘No I don’t want him to go to jail but he can’t keep doing these things and thinking he can get away with them’  
Just as David and Aaron were about to head home before taking a trip to the police station, Mark arrived home. ‘What do you both look so worried about?’ He commented as he got out of his car  
‘Mark I have something I need to tell you’ Aaron admitted  
‘If your about to confess to handling stolen goods then don’t bother’ he smiled ‘ I already know’  
‘Wait….what….how?’ Aaron looked confused  
‘Paul Robinson, he’s just been at the station giving a statement about the whole thing’  
‘He has?’  
‘Yes he has told us everything’  
‘Where’s Paul now?’ Terese interrupted looking worried  
‘I don’t know, he left the station before I left’  
‘What he wasn’t arrested?’ David looked shocked  
‘Nothing to arrest him for, he had a warning for withholding evidence but he wasn’t involved in any other way, we have Mannix in custody and he’s admitted the whole thing’  
‘What about me?’ Aaron asked  
‘What about you? You haven’t done anything wrong, Paul explained how they ended up in the shed, and told us you were going to hand them in but he stopped you Cos he didn’t want you involved. He brought them all into the station so they are in police custody now as evidence. You got nothing to worry about….. but Aaron do me a favour and try and stay away from trouble, it seems to follow you’  
‘I will don’t worry, I promise’ he smiled as he hugged David  
‘I’ll leave you two to it, I’m going to see if I can find Paul’ Terese said looking concerned  
‘He’ll be fine’ David replied  
‘Yeah I’m sure he will’ she replied unconvincingly as she picked up her phone to ring Paul. She was more concerned now, the pressure he had been under lately was clearly getting to him and she hadn’t helped by questioning him and assuming the worst of him. Why did she do that, she knew he could be ruthless but he also had a soft side, a more vulnerable side that he didn’t show anyone else. He would do anything for his family, he had showed that more than once in the past 24 hours, she really needed to find him to see if he was ok. His phone went to answerphone ‘Paul darling where are you? I’m getting worried about you, I just need to know your ok, please ring me back. I love you’ she left a message before getting into the car to head to the complex. 

Half hour later she approached the bandstand where she found Paul sitting with his head in his hands. She took a seat next to him and slid her arm over his back ‘Hey’ she said softly ‘I been looking everywhere for you’ she rested her head next to his and gave him a comforting kiss to the side of his head. ‘I been worried’ she admitted  
Paul wiped at his tears and slowly lifted his head ‘I’m sorry’  
‘Hey what for?’ She rubbed his head lightly  
‘Worrying you’  
‘Darling what’s going on? You haven’t been sleeping, your concentration is all over the place, you have hardly touched me in weeks, is it something I have done?’  
Paul looked at her with his watery eyes ‘oh sweetheart no…no please don’t think that, you are the best thing in my life apart from the family, I love you more than live itself, please believe me’ he held her hand tightly  
‘Then what is it?’ She asked ‘I’m your wife, you can tell me anything’  
‘‘ I’m just tired that’s all’ he replied, he wanted to tell her the truth, open up to her but he didn’t know how to make her understand so he decided to push it to one side as he always did.  
‘It’s more than that Paul’  
‘Honestly I am fine, nothing a night with my beautiful wife won’t fix’ he smiled  
‘How about we spend the night in the penthouse suite,, just the two of us? What do you say?’ He asked  
Terese knew Paul too well, she knew there was more to all this than he was allowing himself to admit, she hadn’t seen him so vulnerable since Kate died and she was worried he was heading for another breakdown but she also knew he would tell her in his own time and what he needed now was her support and what she needed was her husband back. ‘Yeah ok’ she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her slightly before she deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his lips looking for entry which he soon allowed. She had missed this, missed him. ‘I love you so much Paul’ she breathed between kisses  
‘I love you too sweetheart’ he placed his head on her forehead ‘I’m sorry I have been neglecting you’  
‘You have had a lot on your mind, I understand that but I want you to know I am always here for you ok’  
‘Ok’ he kissed her softly ‘I will go and arrange the booking, I have a meeting at 7 and then I’m all yours’ he smiled  
‘Ohh really’ she smirked  
‘Yes really, we haven’t had any quality time together since our honeymoon, we deserve some time together’  
‘I couldn’t agree more Mr Robinson. Don’t be too long in that meeting of yours because I’ll be waiting for you’  
‘Stop it or I won’t be able to concentrate’ he laughed  
‘Go on, get going’ she pushed him away smiling ‘see you later’  
‘It’s a date!’ He shouted back as he limped off.  
She smiled as she watched him leave, she knew a night alone wasn’t going to solve everything, it wouldn’t solve what was going on in his head but the thought of spending some quality time with him gave her butterflies, they hadn’t slept together for months, she had started to think he didn’t want her in that way anymore but deep down she knew that wasn’t true, you could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her, he was just distracted with all their family problems but tonight, tonight was just for the two of them.


	2. Quality Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, I'm just writing for fun!

Later that evening Terese sat waiting for Paul to arrive in the Penthouse. She had spent the afternoon shopping; she wanted to get something special to set her husband’s heart racing. She looked at her phone for about the tenth time, he should have finished his meeting by now she thought, what was keeping him. Just as she was about to send him a message the lift doors opened and Paul entered. She turned her phone off and got up from the sofa to greet him ‘evening sweetheart’ she said seductively as she stood in a short laced silk revealing nightie and matching dressing gown. Paul placed his folder and keys down before heading to the sofa to meet her ‘wow’ was all he could say ‘you look beautiful’ he leaned forward to kiss her ‘uh uh, first things first’ she said as she reached inside his jacket to retrieve his phone ‘this is going off’  
‘What about…’ he tried to protest before she interrupted  
‘Tonight Mr Robinson we are not going be disturbed, I have just turned mine off, and so yours is going off too. I have told reception that we are not to be disturbed under any circumstances unless it is an absolute emergency. I want you all to myself for one night’ she smiled seductively as she moved her hands up to the collar of his shirt ‘you do look good in a suit you know’ she kissed him lightly  
‘Not as good as you’ he replied between kisses ‘Is this new?’ he asked as he moved his hands down her arms  
‘I thought I would treat myself and you’ she beamed ‘Do you like it?’  
‘Do I like it?’ he laughed ‘I love it but not as much as I love you’ he kissed her deeply their tongues clashing with urgency  
‘Take me to bed Paul’ she whispered as she kissed his ear ‘take me to bed and make love to me’ this was quite forward for her but she had craved his undivided attention, she wanted him to make her feel special again like he always did. She had missed their intimacy and just needed him, no games or teasing just him.  
He didn’t need asking twice, he took hold of her hand and lead her to the bedroom. He had missed their intimacy as much as she had, she had been right earlier when she said he hadn’t touched her for months. There had been so much going on he had been so mentally and physically drained from their family dramas that he had failed to realise he had neglected the one person he loved the most in the world. It had stung him earlier when she asked him if it was something she had done, how could she think that, she was so precious to him, he would literally move mountains for her and he was determined to pay her the attention she deserved from now on.

Later, she rested her head on his bare chest ‘that was perfect’ he kissed her hair  
‘It was pretty amazing wasn’t it’ she lifted her head so their eyes met ‘I have missed this, missed you’ she admitted sadly  
‘Me too sweetheart’ he paused as tears filled his eyes once more at the thought of hurting her by pushing her away. ‘I can’t believe I neglected you for so long’ a tear escaped down his cheek  
‘Hey’ she placed her hand on his cheek ‘what’s wrong?’  
‘I’m just so sorry Terese, you deserve so much more than what I give you’  
‘Don’t be ridiculous’ she laughed ‘where is this coming from?’  
‘Earlier you asked me if you had done something wrong, I realised then that I was making you feel that way, you don’t deserve that’ he admitted  
‘Oh darling I….’  
‘Do you regret marrying me?’ He suddenly interrupted  
‘What?!’ She lifted herself up so she was facing him properly looking shocked ‘No, no way, definitely not… Paul I love you, I trust you and the day I married you was the best day of my life ’ she held his face in her hands and watched as another tear escaped down his cheek ‘you have to believe that’ she stated  
‘I do, I do’ he replied looking down to his hands as he twirled his ring around on his little finger ‘it’s just with all my family dramas who could blame you if you did regret it’ he sighed  
‘Listen to me’ she made him look at her in the eye ‘I knew exactly what I was taking on marrying you and your family is now mine too, just as mine is yours. We are in this together, we share the ups and the downs. I love you so much Paul and nothing or no one is going to change that, do you hear me?’  
‘I love you too’ he kissed her gently before she deepened the kiss. 

The following morning Paul woke with a smile as he looked at Terese peacefully sleeping in his arms. It was the first time in months he had slept without waking from a nightmare. He had been so content and exhausted his mind had completely shut off and had a well-deserved rest. He stroked her hair gently, he was so lucky he thought to himself, she was so beautiful and he had loved her for so long that there were times he would need to pinch himself that it was real, she really was his wife. As he stroked her hair she began to stir, tightening the grip she had around his waist ‘morning sweetheart’ he kissed her hair gently  
‘Morning’ she yawned ‘what time is it?’  
‘6.30’ he replied  
‘How long have you been awake?’ she asked looking concerned  
‘Not long’ he replied ‘I was just enjoying watching you sleep for a few minutes’ she smiled to herself, this was complete bliss, just the two of them with no family dramas. It reminded her of their honeymoon; they would spend hours lying together like this just enjoying each other. ‘There is a lot of history in this place isn’t there?’ she said as she rubbed her hand up and down his chest  
‘Yes if the walls could talk hey’ he replied  
‘Remember our first proper night together’ she smiled  
‘We were like two teenagers, didn’t even make it to the bedroom if I remember correctly’ he smirked  
‘We had wasted so much time Paul’  
‘We did but without the history would we have worked?’ he asked honestly ‘Would you have trust me enough to marry me?’  
‘Maybe not’ she admitted ‘I always loved you though, even when we were fighting and I hurt you, I knew I loved you deep down. No matter how much I tried to give up chocolate, I just couldn’t….it was addictive’  
‘Chocolate?’ he asked looking confused as Terese lifted herself to face him ‘Yes chocolate, I once described you as chocolate when talking to Piper. I said that you were like chocolate in that having too much of you was bad for me’  
‘And now?’ he asked  
‘Now I know chocolate is what I actually need’ she kissed him ‘I always knew I’d never give you up and Piper knew that too’  
‘Which is why she always used to try and keep me away from you’ he added  
‘Exactly’ she giggled ‘We need to do this more often’  
‘What talk about chocolate and it being bad for you’ he teased  
‘Chocolate can be very bad for me’ she smiled seductively ‘but it doesn’t stop me wanting more and more’  
‘Oh really’ he kissed her as he tickled her playfully   
‘Stop…..stop’ she laughed ‘I surrender’ she starred at him as he leant over her ‘I don’t want this to end’ she admitted. It was the first time in months, she could see the spark in his eyes again, they were both happy and nothing else mattered.  
‘We will do it again soon’ he rubbed his nose against hers  
‘Promise?’  
‘I promise’ he replied before leaning forward and kissing her gently. As he went to deepen the kiss they both heard the lift doors opening  
‘Granddad’ Harlow shouted  
‘Excuse me madam I told you, you can’t come in here like this, Ms Willis specifically asked not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency’  
‘It is an emergency’ she replied sharply ‘Grandad’  
Paul climbed off Terese, out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown, Terese followed ‘What’s wrong darling?’ he asked looking concerned  
‘You have to come’ she demanded ‘I tried to find you last night but your phone has been off’  
‘Yes we turned them off’ Terese admitted ‘Sweetheart what’s wrong?’  
‘You need to take me to the prison to see my father’  
‘Wha…..what? and this is what you class as an emergency’ Paul put his hand to his head ‘We have been through this Harlow….I said that I wouldn’t stop you visiting but that we would only be able to go when I could fit it in’  
‘He’s been hurt’ she cried ‘I need to go to see him’  
‘Ok calm down’ Terese could see the colour in Pauls face drain at the mention of his son and she could also see Harlow was visibly upset. She steered Harlow to the sofa ‘Tell us what happened?’  
‘He’s been beaten up’  
‘Is that all’ Paul said flippantly  
‘Paul’ Terese warned  
‘You don’t care do you? He has given you what you want and now you don’t care what happens to him’ she stood up and confronted Paul  
‘You are right I don’t care’ he admitted   
‘You are unbelievable’ she spat  
‘But I do care about you’ he said sternly  
‘No you don’t you don’t care about anyone but yourself, you push away everyone that loves you’  
‘Harlow that’s enough’ Terese interrupted  
‘The truth hurts’  
‘You need to calm down’  
‘What I need is for someone to take me to see my father’ she snapped  
Paul reached for his phone and turned it on, several messages started to come through and many missed calls from Harlow. He dialled a number and headed to the bedroom ‘Paul’ Terese called after him  
‘Will you take me?’ Harlow asked ‘Please’ she cried  
‘Look your grandfather…’  
‘He doesn’t want me to go’  
‘He has his reasons sweetheart’  
‘But I need to see he is alright….he is still my father….please Terese’ she begged  
‘Look let me talk to your grandfather first’ she said comforting her   
‘What’s the point; he has said he doesn’t care’  
‘This isn’t easy for him Harlow, he can’t just put the past behind him’  
‘How can my father ever try to change if he isn’t given the chance? Granddad needs to let go of his anger towards him’  
‘Stay here a moment while I go and speak to him ok’ she hugged her before heading to the bedroom where she found Paul on the end of the bed struggling to catch his breath. This wasn’t the first time she had found him like this, he had a similar episode the day before after returning from the prison. ‘Darling’ she rushed to his side ‘Take deep breaths’ she rubbed his back looking really concerned  
As Paul started to gain some control, he stood up, he didn’t want her to see him like this. How could he let his son affect him in this way, he was behind bars for heaven’s sake, he couldn’t hurt him but his mind just wouldn’t let it go. He was scared, that was the truth of it, he was terrified of what Robert was going to do to him and his family and he didn’t feel he had any power to stop him. ‘Paul where are you going?’ Terese asked  
‘I just need some fresh air, I’m alright’ he said brushing her off as he walked out  
‘Paul sweetheart, please’ she called after him. She didn’t know what was happening to him but it worried her. She quickly got dressed and headed back to the sitting room   
‘Where has grandad gone now?’ Harlow asked  
‘He had something he needed to do’  
‘What’s more important than his granddaughter, a meeting?’ she snapped  
‘Harlow your grandad has a lot going on at the moment’  
‘No Terese he is selfish and doesn’t care about anyone but himself’  
‘That’s not true sweetheart, he loves you very much’  
‘Well he has a funny way of showing it….are you going to take me?’ she asked  
‘you know your grandad doesn’t want any of us….’  
‘So you do every he says now do you?’  
‘No but ….’  
‘But nothing, grandad says no so everyone has to listen or suffer the consequences, well if you want to be like that then you can but I am going to see my father regardless of what he says and if I have to go by bus I will’ she stood up and headed towards the lift  
‘Harlow wait’ Terese sighed, she was so torn on what to do, she knew Paul wouldn’t be happy with her going to the prison but then how could she let Harlow go alone ‘I will take you’  
‘Really?’’ she smiled  
‘Yes’ she grabbed her car keys ‘Come on’  
‘Thank you’ she hugged her before getting into the lift.   
As they walked through reception moments, later Terese looked to see if she could see Paul but he was not there. She picked up her phone and dialled his number but it went straight to answer phone ‘Sweetheart please call me…I’m worried’ she left a message, she was worried about him and she wanted to tell him that she had decided to take Harlow to the prison. She knew he wouldn’t be happy but he would forgive her eventually she thought.

Meanwhile Paul was down by the lake walking, trying to rationalise everything that happened with Harlow, he understood Robert was her father and her need to see him but he was struggling to allow him any access to his world that he built around himself. If he let him in what would be the consequences, he had already threatened him and he was more than aware of what he was capable of, he feared for his own life but more importantly his families. Even though he was scared, the grandfather in him always made him do the right thing, the uncomfortable thing. Harlow had not learned that about him yet, she was too fiery, a definite Robinson trait, he smiled to himself. He knew he had to go back and speak to her, try to explain that he wasn’t comfortable with it but that he would take her to see Robert at the hospital. He had made a few phone calls and found out Robert had been transferred to Erinsbourgh Hospital because it was where he had had his surgery and the consultant wanted to check him over. He wasn’t happy that he was so close to them and would be a lot happier once he was back behind bars but for now he had to put his granddaughter first he thought and he owed Terese an explanation too for running out on her like that. He didn’t want her worrying about him, they had had a lovely evening and he wanted it to stay that way. He would have to learn how to control the small attacks he was experiencing and if they got worse he would go and see about them himself.

He slowly headed back to the hotel and picked up his phone, listening to the voice mail Terese had left. He sighed as he could hear she was worry in her voice, he knew he needed to find a way to open up to her and explain what he was feeling but he didn’t feel she would understand. A few moments later he arrived in the penthouse suite ‘Terese’ he called ‘Terese are you here darling?’ he headed to the bedroom and could see all their stuff still where he had left them but no sign of Terese or Harlow so he picked up his phone and dialled her number.  
‘Paul’ she answered  
‘Darling where are you, I came back to the Penthouse but you had gone and where is Harlow?’ he asked  
‘After you left Harlow asked me to take her to see Robert’ Paul’s face immediately drained  
‘Oh….no…please’ was all he could get out  
‘Sweetheart listen to me please; Terese began ‘Whether we like it or not Harlow was going to find a way to visit him so isn’t it better that I take her’  
‘No Terese no’ he put his hand on his head   
‘Paul she was going to get the bus, I couldn’t let her do that’  
‘I was going to take her….oh god’  
‘You were?’ she asked  
‘Yes why do you think I made those phone calls this morning….I wanted to find out more about what had happened and what we would be walking into. He’s not at the prison anyway’  
‘What do you mean?’ Harlow interrupted  
‘If you had both just waited’ he said angrily ‘They have transferred him to Erinsbourgh Hospital to be checked over’  
‘Paul I….’  
‘Just turn around and I will meet you at the hospital’ he said before hanging up. He threw the phone in anger onto the bed before clutching his chest. He was angry that Terese would go behind his back like that knowing how he felt about her going to the prison. Harlow was one thing, she was his daughter but Terese, Terese didn’t need to be anywhere near him. If he was going to get to him, it was Terese he would most likely target because she meant the most to him. As he thought about Robert hurting Terese his breathing started getting faster and the pain in his chest sharper. He suddenly slid to the floor in agony, clutching his chest.


	3. No one is listening

Paul lay on the floor trying to remember his breathing exercises, he knew this was another attack and nothing else but he also knew they were getting worse and more frequent. As he attempted to regulate his breathing his thoughts went to Terese, he was so angry with her for not understanding his fears, granted he hadn’t told her everything but he had told her enough, yet she just seemed to have brushed it all off like he was over reacting or that is how it appeared to him. Although he was angry the one person he knew he needed right now was his wife, she always knew how to calm him down but he knew she was on her way to the hospital with Harlow to see the one person he wanted to protect her from. As his chest pain began to ease he heard the lift door open, he hoped Terese had decided to come back to the hotel instead of going to the hospital but his hopes were dashed when he saw the last person he was expecting looking over him ‘Paul….what’s wrong?’ came the ladies voice

‘Gail’ he blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things but he wasn’t, it really was his ex-wife standing over him ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘That can wait, what happened?’ she asked as she kneeled beside him as he manoeuvred himself to sit against the bed  
‘Nothing….I’m fine’ he breathed  
‘Clearly not….you can hardly breathe and you’re clutching your chest. How long have you been here like this?’ she asked  
‘I’m fine honestly…..it’s not the first time it has happened’  
‘I’m taking you to the hospital’ she said sternly  
‘No there’s no need’  
‘If you think I am leaving you here for you to die on me Paul Robinson you can think again….you are going and no arguments’  
‘What are you doing here Gail?’ he asked  
‘They called me about Robert so I headed down straight away, I was on my way to the hospital but when I rang to book a room, they told me you were here’  
‘I will have to have words with the staff about confidentiality then’ he stated  
‘Where is Harlow? Does she know about her father?’  
‘Yes unfortunately’ he replied ‘Terese is taking her to the hospital, I am going to meet them there’  
‘Great well I’ll take you there now and you can get checked out at the same time’  
‘I don’t need checking out and I certainly don’t need you taking me anywhere’  
‘I could call an ambulance if you would prefer, either way Paul you are going to hospital….your choice’  
‘I don’t want Terese to know about this ok?’ he stated firmly as he struggled to lift himself up onto the bed  
‘Secrets already….you don’t change do you, your always hiding something and you wonder why every relationship you have fails. How about being truthful for once and seeing how that works for you’  
‘I don’t need a lecture from you, me and Terese are just fine. I don’t want to worry her unnecessarily that’s all’  
‘And you don’t think she will be hurt when she finds out’  
‘She won’t find out unless you tell her and you are not going to do that are you?’ he replied  
‘What I don’t understand Paul is if everything is so ok with you and Terese, why you don’t want her to know about these attacks you are having’  
‘I have told you….I don’t want to worry her and I don’t want her anywhere near Robert’ he looked at his watch ‘So I need to get going’ he got up off the bed and reached for his keys  
‘Robert isn’t a monster Paul, he’s our son’  
‘A son who would do anything to hurt me, including hurting anyone who means anything to me. I’m not giving him any opportunity to get to me through Terese, I love her too much’  
‘You really do love her don’t you?’  
‘Yes….yes I do, she is my best friend, my equal…..if anything happened to her I don’t think I could…..’he stopped suddenly as he felt a tear forming and there was no way he was going to allow his ex wife to see him in such a vulnerable state. ‘Look I respect you wanting to see Robert, he’s your son but there is too much history with me and him to ever move forward….he hates me’  
‘He doesn’t hate you Paul, you’re his father’  
‘He thinks I abandoned you all and he hates me for that….but that isn’t the truth is it’  
‘Let’s not drag up the past’  
‘Just don’t expect me to be happy about him seeing Harlow. I can’t stop it but I’m not happy about it’  
‘Harlow could be exactly what he needs Paul, have you thought about that’  
‘You are starting to sound like Terese’ he quipped  
‘Well she’s an intelligent woman’  
Paul laughed ‘Yes, yes she is’ he smiled  
‘Come on I will drive you’  
‘No’ he said firmly ‘I will drive myself, I am fine’  
‘You are still as stubborn as you always were’  
‘I will see you up there….and Gail…..please not a word of this to Terese’  
‘Your marriage is nothing to do with me, but you really should get yourself checked over. Attacks like that are not normal Paul’  
‘I have them under control’ he replied before heading to the lift and pressing the button.

Meanwhile at the hospital Terese and Harlow arrived ‘I never thought we would get here’ Harlow commented  
‘I know, I should have stuck to the main road but I thought the way we came would be quicker….I wonder where your grandfather is, he must be here somewhere’ Terese said having a look around the waiting area for any sign of Paul  
‘A no show, I’m not surprised, are you?’ Harlow said angrily ‘He has a habit of letting me down’  
‘Harlow that’s not fair, your grandfather loves you very much as do I’  
‘Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it and yet again he says one thing and does another. I don’t believe a word he says anymore’  
‘Terese’ Karl called as he headed towards them  
‘Karl hi’ she smiled ‘You haven’t seen Paul have you’ she asked hopefully  
‘No sorry’ he replied ‘You are here to see Robert I presume?’  
‘Yes’ Harlow chipped in eagerly ‘How is he?’  
‘He has some bruising but the consultant is happy with his test results so we will be looking to move him back to the prison hospital wing this afternoon  
‘So soon?’ Harlow looked gutted  
‘Yes, this hospital doesn’t have a secure unit so the minute he is fit for transfer it is protocol to move him  
‘But what if he isn’t ready yet’  
‘Harlow’ Terese warned  
‘He is medically ready for transfer, I’m sorry’ Karl said understandingly  
‘Thank you Karl’ Terese smiled before putting her arm around Harolw to comfort her  
‘It’s too soon, a dog would be treated better’  
‘Harlow they have done all they can, your father is still a prisoner and they have a protocol to follow’  
‘I understand that but he has only just arrived, they just don’t care about him, just like granddad doesn’t’  
‘That’s not true sweetheart’  
‘I want to see him’ she demanded  
‘I think we should wait for your grandfa….’  
‘No’ she snapped as she pulled away from Tereses arms ‘No way’  
‘He doesn’t want either of us seeing your father alone’  
‘I don’t care what he wants, he said he would meet us here and he hasn’t. I’m not waiting for him to not turn up’ she stormed off towards Karl by the desk ‘I’d like to see my father please’ she stated  
‘Um…’ Karl looked at Terese awkwardly and she nodded. She knew there was no way of stopping her. Once she had something in her head she would do it regardless, a true Robinson she thought.  
‘Ok’ Karl agreed ‘Terese I think you had better come too’  
‘Oh I’m not……sure’  
‘Please?’ Harlow begged  
She knew Paul was going to be so angry with her for going in to see him but what else could she do, her granddaughter as she saw her now needed her and she had to put her needs first. Anyway what could he do, he was laid up in a hospital bed with guards.  
‘Ok’ she reluctantly agreed as she followed Karl and Harlow.

Moments later both Paul and Gail arrived ‘Karl’ Paul called ‘Have you seen Terese and Harlow, I was supposed to meet them here’  
‘Stop worrying they are fine’ he replied ‘They are both in with Robert’  
‘What?’ his face dropped, his colour drained ‘No, no no….I told her I didn’t want her to have any contact with him’  
‘Paul calm down’ Gail instructed ‘What do you think Robert will do to her, he has guards all around him and she is with our granddaughter’  
‘You just don’t understand’ he placed his head in his hands ‘I need to get her away from him’  
‘Paul are you alright?’ Karl asked  
Paul laughed ‘Alright….no I’m not alright, my wife and grandchild are in there with my psycho son, what is there to be alright about’  
‘Paul don’t call him that’ Gail demanded  
‘Well it’s what he is’  
‘They are both fine I can assure you’ Karl stated  
‘Assure me….the Bishops weren’t fine were they, Cameron wasn’t fine was he’ he snapped clutching his chest  
‘Paul, please come and sit down a minute’ Karl tried to steer him towards the seats  
‘I’m fine’ he pushed him off  
‘Can I go and see my son please?’ Gail asked  
‘Yes sure, Nurse Few, please could you take Gail down to see her son Robert Robinson in room 3’ he asked before returning his concentration to Paul ‘How long have you been having chest pain’  
‘I’m fine’ Paul snapped  
‘Paul’ Karl warned  
‘It’s nothing, please just leave me alone’  
‘Paul it could be something serious, I really think you should let me….’ But before he could finish Terese arrived ‘Paul?’ she said wearingly  
‘I asked you not to have contact with him Terese’  
‘I know but Harlow…’  
‘I told you how I felt’ he interrupted  
‘Yes but Harlow…’  
‘Do my feelings not matter?’ he asked looking hurt now instead of angry  
‘Look Paul, Harlow wanted to see her father, you said you would meet us here, we got here and you weren’t here. She saw that as you letting her down yet again….what was I supposed to do, leave her go in on her own, would you have preferred that’ she snapped  
‘I’d prefer you to have listened to me and wait for me. Couldn’t you have waited five more minutes’ he argued  
‘I didn’t know how long you would be did I’  
‘You could have phoned me’  
‘Ok..ok I’m sorry’ she softened  
‘I did what Harlow wanted, I spoke to the prison, even though I didn’t want to, I was going to take her to visit him but neither of you could wait. You had me labelled as the bad guy as usual’  
‘Oh cut the self-pity Paul…it doesn’t suit you’ she bit back  
‘Hey…hey what’s going on?’ David asked as he approached them after witnessing them arguing  
‘Your father….he isn’t happy that I took Harlow to see Robert’  
‘What? He’s her father, you can’t stop her seeing him’  
‘Oh I know I can’t, if I could I would have a long time ago but I can stop him hurting the most my wife and what are you doing here anyway, you should be at home resting?’  
‘Hurting her? Dad you are making a much bigger thing of this than it needs to be. I have just spoken to his consultant and he is happy to transfer him back to the prison hospital this afternoon. He has two guards with him, he isn’t going to do anything to anyone. Harlow told me what happened so I thought I would come to see how Robert was doing’  
‘Oh not you as well, does nothing I say matter, do my feeling not count, what’s the point, none of you understand’ he said as he raised his hands in defeat ‘What is the point’ he repeated as he stormed off through the exit  
‘Paul’ Terese called after him ‘Paul’  
‘Just leave him, he will cool off and come back when he is ready’  
‘He has an obsession with Robert hurting him and using me to do that’ she stated ‘he’s not sleeping and when he does he has nightmares. He thinks I don’t notice them but I do. I’m worried about him David….will you talk to him please?’ she asked with concern in her voice  
‘I can try but don’t hold your breath that it will help, he is so stubborn’  
Just as David was about to follow his father, the alarms started sounding ‘What’s happening?’ Terese asked worriedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters - I have just written this as a bit of fun


	4. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul shows that family means more than life itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, I hope you enjoy

‘I don’t know’ David replied as a number of medical staff ran towards the exit ‘Some kind of emergency’  
‘I hope everyone is ok’  
‘These alarms sound worse than they sound sometimes, they are there to alert staff to a problem’ David explained ‘Why don’t we go for a coffee and then I’ll go and try and find dad’  
‘Yeah ok, thank you’ she smiled as they headed off towards the canteen.

Meanwhile outside Karl rushed out of the hospital and saw a nurse comforting Roxy who looked distraught ‘Roxy?’ Karl said as he approached  
‘Karl please help him’ she cried as she looked towards the lifeless body on the ground ‘Please’  
‘What happened?’ he asked   
‘He saved me’ she sobbed  
Karl kneeled down ‘Paul…..Paul can you hear me’   
‘K….ar..l’  
‘Don’t try and talk now’ he replied ‘Can we get a trolley out here immediately’ he demanded  
‘Te…res….e’ Paul breathed  
‘Let’s get you sorted first, Terese is inside, I will get her once I have had a look at you’  
‘What happened?’ Karl asked as he turned to Roxy  
‘I was coming to the hospital to see Harlow; she had text me to say Robert was here. As I started to cross the road a car came from nowhere….I hadn’t seen it, it wasn’t there when I started to cross the road’ she insisted ‘The next thing I know Paul shouts my name and pushes me out of the way taking the full impact of the car’  
‘Where is the driver now?’ Karl asked  
‘He drove off’  
‘OK can you take Roxy in and get her checked over please’ Karl instructed a nurse  
‘No I can’t leave him’  
‘I will take care of Paul, you need to get yourself looked at….and can someone contact the police’ he instructed before returning his attention to Paul.  
The nurse comforted Roxy and headed inside to get her checked over. ‘He is in safe hands’ the nurse said   
‘He took the full impact’  
‘Come on you have had a shock yourself, let’s get you into a room and check you over and then I will get an update for you, ok’  
Roxy nodded ‘Thank you’ as she headed towards a spare room ‘Wait here, I’ll be five minutes’ the nurse said before heading to reception. David and Terese returned with coffees in hand ‘Take a seat; I just want to find out what the emergency was’ David smiled as he pointed to the nurse ‘Hey Lucy’ David called ‘Everything ok?’  
‘There has been a hit and run in the hospital car park’ she replied  
‘What? Do you need a hand?’  
The nurse smiled ‘You are not on duty Dr Tanaka, its ok Dr Kennedy is with the casualty and I’m just about to attend to the witness’  
‘Do you know what happened?’  
‘No only that the witness was crossing the road and a car appeared from nowhere, the gentleman pushed her out of the way and took the full impact of the car. It doesn’t look good’  
‘Have the police been called?’ he asked  
‘That’s what I was just about to do’ she said picking up the phone  
‘Ok well I am over there with my step mother if you need anything’ he stated before returning to Terese to relay the information  
‘That’s awful’ Terese said ‘Do they know who did it?’  
‘Doesn’t sound like it, Lucy is calling the police now, I guess they will look at the security feed and speak with the witness’  
‘How could someone do that?’  
‘Maybe it was similar to what happened with me, Kyle had no idea he had hit me until later’  
‘That was at night, its daylight out there’  
‘I guess we will get more details once the police arrive…..look are you all right by here for a few moments? I think I had better go and find dad’  
‘Yes of course’ she smiled as David got up ‘David…..tell him I’m sorry’  
David smiled before heading off to find Paul. Terese searched inside her bag and found her mobile, she started typing a message ‘Please come back….I love you’ she searched Pauls name and pressed send just before a message flashed up on her screen from Harlow ‘Where are you?’ Terese sighed before getting up and heading towards Roberts’s room to find her.

Meanwhile in the car park, Karl and the team had managed to get Paul onto a trolley ‘Straight to theatre’ he instructed as the team pushed the trolley towards the main doors ‘He has lost a lot of blood can you call the on call surgeon please’  
‘Dr Kennedy’ a voice called ‘I think you may need this’ the young nurse handed him Pauls false leg. The impact of the car had disconnected it from Paul’s limb. ‘Thank you nurse Hamilton’  
‘Will he be ok?’ she asked  
‘I don’t know’ he replied honestly, ‘I hope so’ he said before heading inside bumping into David ‘David’ Karl said in surprise ‘Has anyone spoken to you?’  
‘Yes I just heard about the hit and run from Lucy, I hope the police find them’  
‘What did she exactly say to you?’ but before David could respond one of the medical team shouted for Karl’s assistance ‘Dr Kennedy we have lost an output’  
‘No’ Karl said ‘Sorry I have to go… go and wait for me inside’  
‘Do you need a hand?’   
‘No please just go and wait for me’ he said as he rushed off.   
David looked on all confused, why did Karl want to speak with him and why was he holding a false leg… and then it suddenly dawned on him, Paul was missing, the false leg it all fitted…..it was Paul that had been hit by the car. The colour drained from his face before rushing after Karl ‘Karl’ he shouted ‘Karl is it Paul?’  
Karl looked up at him and didn’t say anything before heading into theatre. David headed back towards reception to find Terese but when he got there the was no sign of her ‘Lucy did you see where the lady sat over there went please’  
‘No sorry, I have been with the witness’  
‘Do we have a name yet?’ David asked  
‘You know I can’t tell you that’ she smiled  
‘The man….it’s my father’ he admitted   
‘Oh…..oh I’m so sorry I didn’t know’  
‘Can I speak to the witness please….just five minutes?’  
‘She is a bit shaken’  
‘Please’ he begged  
‘Ok but five minutes and that’s it’ she agreed before pointing to the room she was in.  
Moments later David knocked the door before entering ‘Hello I’m….Roxy?’ he looked shocked  
‘David’ Roxy sobbed as she ran towards him ‘Oh David its Paul’  
‘I know’ he hugged her ‘What happened?’  
‘It all happened so fast’ she began ‘Harlow texted me to say Robert was here and Paul had let her down so I headed over here. When I arrived I went to cross the road, there was nothing on the road I swear’ she cried ‘I started to cross and the next thing I know Paul was calling my name and pushing me out of the way…..he saved me’   
‘Did you see who it was?’  
‘No it came from nowhere….I swear it wasn’t there when I started crossing, it wasn’t’  
‘Ok…ok….it’s ok’ he hugged her  
‘Paul took the full impact of the car, it was awful’  
‘He is in the best place now, Karl is with him’ he reassured her  
‘Will he be ok?’  
‘I don’t know’ he said honestly  
‘He was asking for Auntie T… that’s all he kept saying’  
‘She is here somewhere...I will go and find her. You stay here and try not to worry’ David said before heading back to reception. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Aarons number ‘Hiya it’s me….I need you to come to the hospital…….no no I’m fine, honestly it’s not me….dad has been involved in an accident, they are in theatre now….yeah ok, see you soon. Arron…I love you’ he said before hanging up.   
‘Are you ok?’ Lucy asked ‘Maybe you should take a seat Dr Tanaka’  
‘Yeah maybe you are right’ he said as he took a seat in the waiting area trying to gather his thoughts. He went through everything that he had said to Paul in recent days, every conversation usually ending in an argument of some kind and now what if he never had chance to tell him what he really thought. A single tear escaped down his cheek as he thought about what Lucy had said to him earlier about the casualty not looking good and the medic telling Karl they had lost an output. He knew that it was touch and go if his father would survive this and if he didn’t he would die not knowing how much he was actually loved. He was brought back to reality when he could here Harlow and Terese arguing as they walked down the corridor   
‘He is selfish, never thinks about anyone but himself’ Harlow said harshly  
‘That’s not true, he loves you darling’ Terese tried to reason with her  
‘If that’s true then where is he hey?’  
‘He went for a walk that’s all’  
‘No he stormed out because we didn’t do what he wanted… he wants to control us all’  
David got up to meet them ‘David’ Terese smiled ‘Any luck?’  
David didn’t know how to tell her ‘David? Are you ok?’ Terese looked concerned as he was very pale and weak  
‘Has granddad upset you too?  
‘Harlow!’ Terese said sharply as she tried to support David back to the chair   
‘Can I have some help over here please?’ Terese called and Lucy run over ‘Dr Tanaka, are you ok?’  
‘I will be fine, just a bit light headed that is all’  
‘Not surprising really, you need to take it easy and try not to worry, he is in the best place’  
‘I know’ he replied as he closed his eyes  
‘Dad is ok you don’t need to worry about him’ Harlow said as she sat next to him ‘They are going to take him back to the prison later this afternoon, I still think it is too soon but Karl said that there was nothing more they could do here’  
‘It’s not Robert’ he said quietly  
‘I don’t understand?’ Harlow replied  
‘It’s not Robert….its dad’  
‘Oh what has he done now?’ Terese said rolling her eyes  
‘If he has upset you again I am going to have serious words with him’ Harlow snapped ‘He can’t keep doing this to everyone’  
‘No…’  
‘Listen David, your father can not keep going around hurting people because they don’t do what he wants….where is he now?’  
Before David could answer, he fell to the floor ‘David?’ Terese kneeled beside him  
‘It is ok…he’s fainted’ Lucy stated ‘this afternoon has been too much for him that’s all. He should be resting himself’  
‘Exactly! This is grandads fault….all of it is!’  
Lucy called for some help and they managed to take David into a side room onto a bed ‘Dr Tanaka’ Lucy called ‘It’s Lucy….you fainted’ she said as he started to come round  
‘Dad?’  
‘No news yet I’m afraid but you need to take it easy…..I promise I will let you know if I hear anything’  
‘Thank you’ he smiled   
Lucy left the side room and explained to Terese and Harlow that David was resting but they could go and sit with him. As they headed towards his room, Arron arrived ‘Terese….how is he?’  
‘How do you know what happened?’ Harlow asked   
‘David phoned me…where is David?’ he asked  
‘We were just about to go and see him’ Terese replied as she pointed to the side room  
Arron headed inside ‘Aww boo what happened?’  
‘I’m ok, I just fainted that’s all’ he took hold of his hand  
‘I knew you were doing too much, you have to rest’  
‘Hang on’ Harlow interrupted ‘I thought you knew what happened because David phoned you?’  
‘He did…its awful. How is he doing?’ Aaron asked  
‘How is who doing?’ Terese asked looking confused   
‘Paul’ Aaron replied  
‘Paul?..... Can someone please tell me what is going on here?’  
‘Paul has been in an accident’ Aaron said ‘Didn’t you know?’  
‘What?’  
‘Are you sure?’ Harlow asked  
‘I’m sorry Terese, I was trying to tell you before I fainted’  
‘Where is he? What happened?’  
‘He will be ok thoug?’ Harlow said nervously  
‘He’s in surgery’  
‘Oh…god’ Terese steadied herself on the doorframe as their earlier conversation came back to her and she suddenly realised the emergency earlier was for him ‘The hit and run?’  
David nodded sadly, ‘He saved Roxy’s life’  
‘Roxy?’ Harlow said looking shocked ‘Where is Roxy?’  
‘She is in a side room down the corridor….she is ok but shaken up’  
‘I have to see her’ Harlow said before leaving in a hurry  
‘Terese?’ Aaron got up and comforted her ‘Are you ok?’  
‘How bad is it?’ she asked looking at David  
‘It doesn’t look good….I’m really sorry’ David replied honestly  
‘Oh god’ she broke down ‘Why did he have to walk off! I should have gone after him’  
‘Come on you know what dad is like’  
‘He has to be ok’ she cried ‘I can’t lose him’  
‘Let’s wait and see what Karl says hey’ Aaron said trying to remain positive ‘he is in the best hands’  
‘I need to see Roxy’ she said wiping her eyes   
‘Would you like us to come with you?’ David asked  
‘No you stay here and rest’ she smiled ‘I need you to get well’ she said before heading out of the room. She sat down on the seats in the reception area and broke down. They hadn’t even been married a year yet and she was facing the prospect of losing him. They had parted on bad terms earlier with Paul thinking she did not listen to him and didn’t care. That couldn’t be the last conversation they had it just couldn’t be she thought. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before heading in to see Roxy. ‘Auntie T’ Roxy sobbed as she ran towards her  
‘Are you ok sweetheart?’ she hugged her  
‘Paul saved me’ she cried ‘He was so brave, didn’t care about himself, he just pushed me out of the way’  
‘He would do anything for his family’ she smiled as tears formed once again   
‘But I’m not family’  
Terese held Roxy’s head in her hands ‘Of course you are, you are my niece and Paul sees you as his two, we are one big family and don’t you ever think different’  
‘I love you’  
‘I love you too sweetheart’ she hugged her tightly  
‘He was asking for you’ Roxy admitted ‘When he was lying there, he was calling your name’  
Tears escaped down her cheeks ‘What happened?’ Terese asked  
‘It all happened so quickly….a car came from nowhere and Paul called my name as he pushed me out of the way. He took the full impact of the car, went up over the bonnet’  
‘But he was awake when help arrived?’ Terese asked trying to hold onto any positives she could find  
‘Barely’ she admitted ‘But he wanted you’  
‘I should have listened to him’ she whispered ‘If I had, he wouldn’t have been out there at all!’  
‘But if he hadn’t of been there, Roxy could have died’ Harlow stated ‘He saved her’  
‘Yes’ Terese agreed ‘Thank god he was there  
‘He will be ok’ Harlow said quietly  
‘I hope so’ Terese replied before Karl entered the room ‘Karl….what’s happening? Where is Paul?’  
‘He is in ICU, he has experienced a lot of trauma to the body, we have removed his spleen but due to the severity of his injuries we have placed him into an induced coma to allow his body to attempt to heal’  
‘Oh god’ Terese cried ‘is he going to be ok?’  
‘We will keep him under close supervision but I have to tell you that the next 48 hours are critical’  
‘Can we see him?’ she asked  
‘You can, but only one at a time and I have to warn you that he is attached to a lot of tubes and medical equipment. He won’t be able to talk to you but he maybe be able to hear you so talk to him’  
Terese looked at the girls, both had tears in their eyes ‘You go’ Harlow said ‘He would want you there’  
‘I will look after her’ Roxy said as she placed her arm around Harlow’s shoulders.  
‘I’ll show you to ICU’ Karl said as he held the door open for her to leave   
‘Karl now it is just the two of us, is he going to die?’ she cried  
‘I honestly don’t know. We have done everything we can, I’m afraid it’s just a waiting game now’  
Terese nodded sadly  
‘He wanted me to tell you he loved you’ Karl placed his hand on her shoulder as the tears run down her cheeks. She knew he loved her, she could always tell by looking into his eyes, she had never seen anything like it before. It was the way he looked at her, he would have done anything for her and she knew that. She loved him just as deeply but he struggled to accept it at times, she didn’t fully understand why but if she had the opportunity she was going to make sure he knew how much she loved him. ‘I love him too’ she replied ‘Very much’  
‘He knows that’ Karl replied  
‘I’m not so sure he does’ she admitted   
‘Come on, he is through here’ he opened the door to ICU ‘I will leave you for a bit but if you need anything at all, get them to call me ok?’  
‘Thank you’ she smiled before heading to his bedside. He looked so pale and vulnerable, what a difference 24 hours makes she thought as she placed her bag down on the floor. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as tears fell onto his skin ‘I love you’ she sobbed ‘Please get through this…I need you’ she took hold of his hand and sat down in the chair next to him ‘I’m so sorry’ she sobbed

Meanwhile in Roberts’s room, he opened up a magazine that had been delivered to his room earlier and smirked ‘All done….I will await further instruction’


End file.
